The Pregnancy
by Hinbug123
Summary: Join Raven and Dexter as they experience their first pregnancy as King and Queen! Rated T just to be safe. Some adult themes included.


Raven POV:

It was the day after my 21st birthday. I had the most wonderful life, I married Dexter Charming, People were free to choose their own destinies, and me and Dexter lived in an amazing castle. King Charming divided his kingdom into 3 for each of his children, me and Dexter ruled over one part. We had maids and servants and butlers, it was like a fairytale. I was no longer known as the daughter of the Evil Queen. I am known as Raven Charming.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me and Dexter were cuddling in a love seat watching the fire. We had a plush blanket convering us and his head rested on mine. Our finger intertwined with eathother and we gazed into each other's eyes.

" Are you still having the nausea problem?" Dexter asked sweetly. I have been throwing up every morning for every day the past 2 weeks. At first, I assumed it was just a bug but We both were growing concerned.

" Yes, I will be seeing the doctor tomorrow." Dexter smiled at me and gave me a kiss. He cupped his hands around my head and I put my hands on his chest. Dexter hasn't really changed over the years except that he got a bit more muscular. His kisses were still so passionate and warm, the kiss soon turned to a make out. He handled my head more carefully and started pushing his tounge against my lips begging for entrance. I soon opened my mouth and allowed him entrance, and I melted at the touch of his tounge inside me. He tasted so sweet as our tounges embraced each other. I tilted my head to have more of him as we took short breaths. I grasped the nape of his neck and he cradled my back closer to him. After a couple of minutes we seperated and went back to our cuddling position.

" Shall we continue this upstairs." Dexter said as he blushed while still managing a grin. I love how adorkable he still is.

"You still got it Dex"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I just came back from the doctor with some shocking news. Dexter just came out of a council meeting, he was in the livinng room with giant window like walls surrounding him. I was so nervous to tell him. he smiled at me and patted his lap gesturing that I may sit there. I walked over and sat gently onhim while wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave me a quick kiss and then continued to read his book.

" So how was the Doctor's? Any news of your problem?" He asked as he was putting the book down and looking back at me. I fiddled with his dark brown hair.

" She gave me some... news." I was so hesitant to tell him, I didn't know how he would react. We have only been married for a year and a half.

" Is it like some kind of bug or something?" He started to look worried, I don't want him to think I was dying or something.

"No, it isn't a bug." He grabbed my hand that was available.

" You can tell me anything Raven, we would get through it together." He kissed my hand. I think I should tell him before he jumps to conclusions.

" Dexter stop worrying it isnt anything wrong." He had a sigh of relief, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" So what is it then?" I inhaled and exhaled slowly while closing my eyes. I was so nervous, Not just for him but myself as well.

" Dexter I'm... I'm Pregnant." As soon as those words left my mouth He got wide eyed. I didn't know what to expect, my heat was beating a mile a minute. He then put the widest smile I have ever seen.

" Thats Fantastic!" He yelled estatic. He picked my up and twirled me around and kiss me passionately. He then hugged me tightly and laughed with joy, I joined him. He kissed me once again and then rushed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He was fumbling over himself and picked up a phone.

"Im going to tell everyone the good news!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

3 months went by and my baby bump began to show. Dexter cleaned out one of the many rooms for the baby, It had a white marble balcony and everything. Everyone was so happy for me. Dexter was thrilled to soon become a father. I found myself looking out of the many windows of the castle lately. I kept wondering if the baby would be feared as much as me or even had dark powers. I hope she ends up more like Dexter than me.

Dexter wanted to take me out to dinner, but I was reluctant. Ever since the baby bump began to show, I have been feeling self concious.

" No one will even notice." Dexter sat at the end of our bed as I was trying on dresses. He looked at the many rejected dresses laying across the floor.

" Dex, I can't even fit in most of my dresses, Im too fat for them now." I sighed as I sat down on the bed. Dexter scooted over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" Your not fat, you are just pregnant. Its all natural." I looked at him smiling. I guess he was right, this is what im supposed to look like in my condition. I soon picked out a dress and enjoyed a nice meal with my husband.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

3 more months went by and I was huge. I could fit in barely anything anymore. I had mad cravings and I was moody. Dexter was massaging my feet while I was watching Blondie on TV. She soon became a proffesional TV reporter and has her own show.

" Im disgusting." I said to myself. I couldn't even see my feet anymore. They were so swollen so Dexter offered to massage them. What did I ever do to deserve him?

" You are beautiful inside and out, the baby will come soon and you and I will love him or her very much." He stopped massaging and kissed me. He then sat on the carpet and held my hand.

"The hardest thing about this is we can have any "fun" after dark." I winked at Dexter. He blushed like mad.

"That and the morning sickness." We both laughed. He went back up on the couch and positioned my head on his lap. I felt so bad for him because he has been taking such good care of me and getting nothingin return. He started playing with my hair while watching the TV. I thought I could repay him some how. He soon looked at me.

" For all of you hard work, I will repay you. Just relax and sit back my love." He blushed because he knew what I meant. He asked if I was sure and I nodded. He sat back but first he gave me a kiss. I unzipped his pants an slid them down a little. I then slid his boxers down a little.

" Just relax..." He close his eyes as I started to work magic with my mouth.

"Ohhhhh..." Dexter laid back and moaned. I pleased him for about 3 minutes before he released. I wiped it up and went to brush my teeth real quick. I went back downstairs and joined him on the couch. He zipped up his pants and kissed me.

" Thank you for that Raven." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Anything for my King."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was at the 9 month mark now, I was gonna pop any day now. it was 11 at night and me and dex we spooning in bed ready for sleep. I was always the little spoon, he warmed me up like teddy bear. We always had little chats before bed, about casual things. I soon felt a sharp pain in my nether regions. The pain shot up my back. The baby was comming.

"Ah! Dex wake up!" I was shaking him. He groaned and grabbed his glasses while turning the lights on.

"Whats wrong?" He scooted closer to me and was rubbing my back.

"The baby is comming." He soon was fully alert and rushed out of bed and picked up the phone caliing the doctors to get here SAP.

"They are on their way. Just breath and squeeze my hand and stay calm." I was more calm than him, he was trembling. He wrapped himself around around me as I was squeezing his hand. I was moaning in pain and he rubbed circles on my back.

" Im here Raven. It will be okay." He kissed my head and then rested his on my head. The doctors soon came and prepped me for labor and dex pulled up a chair right next to me on the bed. He never let go of my hand. They got rid of my panties and layed towels from under my rear to the edge of the bed. They propped my legs up and then they sterilized their hands.

"You ready your majesty? You are currently 7 cm dialated so not much longer now." I was crying from the pain and fear. It was all happening so fast and Dexter patted my head with a washcloth.

"Im not ready, Im not ready, Im not ready!" I was sobbing and Dexter held my head to his chest. He kissed my head and looked me in the eyes.

"If anybody can do this, its you Raven." He kissed me but the pain pulled me back.

"Okay you are ready to push! Push while counting to ten then stop until we tell you again okay?" I nodded at the nurse. I had to push.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My screams echoed the halls while Dexter held me and was telling me supportive things. The pain was unbearable. I soon had to push again.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was covered in tears and had tears in his eyes, he could not bear to see me like this. He couldn't stand to see the love of his life in pain and not do anything about it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams got louder and louder, I felt as if I was being torn slowly apart.

"You are doing great!" Dexter said while smiling to me. I squeezed his hand hard, but he didn't care.

" I see the head!" The nurse spoke with joy. Dexter smiled and I smiled. It brought some relief to know this was almost over.

" Okay, one last big push!" The nurse said. This one hurt the most. After so much screaming and so much pain, the sound sliced with the cry of a baby. I forgot everything in that moment.

" Its a girl!" Dexter laughed while tears running down his face. I looked at the towels, soaked in blood. The nurse cleaned her up and handed my baby to me. She cleaned the bed and left me and Dex with her.

" She is so beautiful." I said while gazing into her baby blue eyes. They were just like Dexter's. She had little tuffs of ebony and Violet hair just like mine. I let her breastfeed but I was so exhasted from labor.

" We're now parents Raven. Parents of the beautiful new princess." Dexter said and then kissed me. He told me how proud he was of me and he smiled at the baby.

"I want her name to be Evangeline." I stated. The name suited her. Dexter smiled and nodded. She was soon done feeding. I was so tired.

"Here, you get some rest. I'll take her." Dexter kissed me on the head and gently picked up our new baby.

Our little Evangeline.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dexter POV:

After all of these months, we finally met our little angel. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. Raven passed out quickly and I tucked her in and kissed her head. She has given me the greatest gift of all. A family of my own. It was all worth it to see her smile. I sat in bed under the covers. Tomorrow night she will sleep in the nursery but for tonight, she will sleep with deserved to rest, It was killing me to see her in so much pain.

" I promise to protect you and love you forever no matter what my little princess." I wriggled my finger at her and she grabbed it. I was now a daddy. I was so excited and thrilled. I get to spend the rest of my life with her, with Raven by my side. Raven was my true love, and has carried my child through better and worse. She was my soulmate. Evangeline soon started crying.

"Shhh, shhhh, its okay its oaky. Daddy is here, daddy is right here." I cooed at her while rocking her gently, she soon went to sleep. I did as well.

Raven has given me a Happily Ever After.


End file.
